beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
Birth http://www.loc.gov/exhibits/oz/ozsect1.html#obj5 - Letter from L. Frank Baum ^(Elphaba?) to brother Dr. Harry Baum: :"“Then there is the other book, the best thing I ever have written, they tell me, 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. It is now on the press and will be ready soon after May 1st. Denslow has made profuse illustrations for it and it will glow with bright colors. Mr. Hill, the publisher, says he expects a sale of at least a quarter of a million copies on it. If he is right, that book alone solves my problems.”" : Evolution https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_(musical) :"Wicked is a Broadway musical with music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and book by Winnie Holzman. It is based on the 1995 Gregory Maguire novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, an alternative telling of the 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film The Wizard of Oz and L. Frank Baum's classic 1900 novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The musical is told from the perspective of the witches of the Land of Oz; its plot begins before and continues after Dorothy Gale's arrival in Oz from Kansas, and it includes several references to the 1939 film and Baum's novel." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wiz :"The Wiz: The Super Soul Musical "Wonderful Wizard of Oz" is a musical with music and lyrics by Charlie Smalls (and others) and book by William F. Brown. It is a retelling of L. Frank Baum's classic 1900 children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the context of modern African-American culture. It opened on October 21, 1974 at the Morris A. Mechanic Theatre in Baltimore, Maryland and moved to the Majestic Theatre2 with a new cast on January 5, 1975. The 1975 Broadway production won seven Tony Awards, including Best Musical. It was an early example of Broadway's mainstream acceptance of works with an all-black cast. It has had revivals in New York, London, San Diego and the Netherlands, and a limited-run revival was presented by Encores! at New York City Center in June 2009. A big-budget film adaptation of the same name was released in 1978, with Ted Ross and Mabel King reprising their roles, it has since become a cult classic." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1939_film) :"The Wizard of Oz is a 1939 American musical fantasy film produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Widely considered to be one of the greatest films in cinema history,5 it is the best-known and most commercially successful adaptation of L. Frank Baum's 1900 children's book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1902_musical) :"The Wizard of Oz was a 1902 musical extravaganza based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum, which was originally published in 1900. Much of the original music was by Paul Tietjens and has been mostly forgotten, although it was still well-remembered and in discussion at MGM in 1939 when the classic film version of the story was made.1 Although Baum is the credited bookwriter, Glen MacDonough was hired on as jokewriter after Baum had finished the script. :The show premiered at the Chicago Grand Opera House2 on June 16, 1902 and later moved to the Majestic Theatre on Broadway on January 21, 1903, where it ran for 293 performances until December 31, 1904, followed by traveling tours of the original cast.3 It starred Anna Laughlin as Dorothy Gale, Fred Stone as the Scarecrow and David C. Montgomery as the Tin Woodman (who is called Niccolo Chopper in the musical; he had no name in the original book, but would be called Nick Chopper in the sequels). Arthur Hill played the Cowardly Lion, but in this version his role was reduced to a bit part. The Wicked Witch of the West is mentioned but does not appear in this version, and Toto is replaced by a cow named Imogene. An element from the show – the snowfall caused by the Good Witch of the North, which defeats the spell of the poppies that had put Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion to sleep – was later used in the classic 1939 movie. Other new characters in the piece are King Pastoria II and his girlfriend, Trixie Tryfle (a waitress), Cynthia Cynch (a lady lunatic), Sir Dashemoff Daily (the poet laureate), Sir Wiley Gyle, and General Riskitt. Dorothy Gale's surname was introduced in this piece." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wonderful_Wizard_of_Oz :"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (/ɒz/) is an American children's novel written by author L. Frank Baum and illustrated by W. W. Denslow, originally published by the George M. Hill Company in Chicago on 'May 17, 1900'. It has since been reprinted on numerous occasions, most often under the title The Wizard of Oz, which is the title of the popular 1902 Broadway musical adaptation as well as the iconic 1939 musical film adaptation." https://www.gutenberg.org/files/55/55-h/55-h.htm - full text (no images) Antecedents Momotarō's quest to Onigashima Dorothy's journey and here gaining of three companions along the way shares some similarities with a traditional tale in 日本語 (Japanese) folklore. Legacy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judy_Garland https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_icon#Entertainment ---- np=2150 [[Life Path 8|8] (last 7 was Exceptionalism & Exceptionality) 137600/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2 = 2150 Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Film Category:Films Category:Literature Category:Musical Theatre Category:USA Category:Illinois Category:Magick